Hōchū Ōtsuka
es un seiyū y actor japonés nacido el 19 de mayo de 1954 en Okayama, Japón. Su verdadero nombre y el que usa como actor es Rol de Voz Anime: *Ulysses 31 como Orufe (ep.26) *Captain Tsubasa como Makoto Sōda. *Genesis Climber Mospeada como Battler; Soldado C (ep.21) *Magical Angel Creamy Mami como Reporter A. *Fist of the North Star como Aus. *Heavy Metal L-Gaim como Mirauu Kyao. *The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross como Colonel Green *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam como Yazan Gable. *Ninja Robots como Gurasan Gurin. *Machine Robo: Revenge of Chronos como Big Shuttle Robo (ep.34); Bulldozer Robo Bisus (ep.21); Hotrod Joe (ep.39) *Maison Ikkoku como Nakamoto (ep.93) *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ como Yazan Gable. *Saint Seiya como Marine Cloth Ushio. *City Hunter como Mita (ep.3) *Highschool! Kimengumi como Ai Kanzenji; Susumu Intahai; Yō Nihiruda *Kiko Senki Dragonar como Tapp Oceano. *Machine Robo: The Running Battlehackers como Ruby Man. *Manga Nihon Keizai Nyuumon como Tsugawa. *Mister Ajikko como Takao Ajiyoshi . *Transformers Headmasters como Ultra Magnus; Big Serow (Deer Stalker); Crosshairs; Hot Spot/Defensor (ep.12); Hun-Grrr; Menasor (ep.2); Predaking (ep.34); Ratbat; Runway (Freeway); WingSpan *Soreike! Anpanman como Katsubushiman. *Tatakae!! Rahmen Man como Pitan. *Transformers Masterforce como Billy Husky (ep.11); Ranger; Sam (ep.16) *City Hunter 3 como Hombre (ep.9) *Ranma ½ como Gindou (ep.78) *Transformers Victory como Guyhawk. *Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl como Announcer. *Karakuri Kengo Den Musashi Lord como Zenigatan (eps.1-37) *Matchless Raijin-Oh como Gokiburon (ep.41) *The Bush Baby como Atomani. *Mama wa Shougaku Yonensei como Yokoshima. *Yū Yū Hakusho como Raizen. *Kenyuu Densetsu Yaiba como Kotarou Fuuma. *Slam Dunk como Akira Sendou; Hotta Norio *Mobile Fighter G Gundam como Chibodee Crocket. *Neon Genesis Evangelion como Shirou. *Detective Conan como kidnapper (ep.2) *Rurouni Kenshin como Tokisada Mutoh. *Pokémon como Kyou (ep.32) *Cowboy Bebop como Shaft Brother. *Devil Lady como Algoth. *Kurogane Communication como Cleric. *Legend of Basara como Blue King. *Reign: The Conqueror como Cleitus. *The Big O como Beck Gold. *One Piece como Montblanc Norland. *Turn A Gundam como Gavane Goonny. *Zoids como Prozen; Dark Kaiser *Brigadoon como Meran Blue. *Saiyuki como Nii Jienyi. *Yami no Matsuei como Tsuyoshi Kakyouin (eps. 7,8) *Arjuna como Bob. *Figure 17 como Isamu Kuroda. *Go! Go! Itsutsugo Land como Papa. *Kaze no Yojimbo como Samekichi Shirogane. *Noir como Krode Feddi. *Vandread: The Second Stage como Tenmei Uragasumi. *Knight Hunters Eternity como Rook. *Naruto como Jiraiya. *RahXephon como Masayoshi Kuki. *Kino's journey como Riku (eps.6, 7) *Saiyuki Reload como Narrador; Nii Jienyi; Ukoku, The Sanzo Monk *Stratos 4 como Inspector (eps.12-13) *Tank Knights Portriss como Libel Negross. *Texhnolyze como Fuminori Kohagura. *BLEACH como plus,Shin'etsu Kisaragi, Metastacia. *Saiyuki Gunlock como Nii Jienyi. *Samurai Champloo como Johji (ep.6) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX como X. *Akagi como Yamanaka (ep.14) *Blood+ como George Miyagusuku. *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid como Gates. *Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyuu Densetsu Sanada Jyuu Yuushi The Animation como Kamanosuke Yuri. *Solty Rei como Hou Chuu (Eps.11-13) *009-1 como "Number Zero". *Coyote Ragtime Show como Bruce. *Ergo Proxy como Proxy One (Eps.21,23); Memory Hacker (ep.11) *Gintama como Abuto. *Souten no Ken como Tai-Yan Zhang. *Blue Dragon como Killer Bat. *Claymore como Orsay. *Naruto Shippūden como Jiraiya. *Nodame Cantabile como Miyoshi Takehiko (eps.14-15) *Princess Resurrection como Dracul. *The Skull Man como Kanji Isurugi *Golgo 13 como AX-3 (ep.14) *Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens como Maid cafe manager (ep.6) *Nodame Cantabile: Paris como Miyoshi Takehiko. *Soul Eater como Little Demon. *Spice and Wolf como Marhait (eps.4-6) *Top Secret ~The Revelation~ como Masachika Nagamine. *Saki como Abuelo de Nanpo. *Shangri-la como Mi-ko. *Arakawa under the bridge como Toru Shirai ("Shiro"). *Working!! como padre de Inami. Ova: *3x3 Eyes Seima Densetsu como Jake MacDonald. *ASaTTe DaNCE como Daisuke Ikezu. *Be-Bop High School como Gachapin. *Blue Seed Beyond como Moccha. *Blue Submarine No.6 como Alexander David Cekeros. *City Hunter: Bay City Wars como Norton's Aide. *Gunsmith Cats como Bill Collins. *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (OVA) como Mirauu Kyao. *Hellsing (OVA) como Tubalcain Alhambra. *Kizuna como Kyosuke. *Kizuna: Much Ado About Nothing como Kyosuke. *Final Fantasy VII: Last Order como Turk. *Legend of the Galactic Heroes como Cary Willock. *Melty Lancer como Collins One Seven. *My Sexual Harassment como Niimi. *Naruto (OVA) como Jiraiya. *Netrun-mon the Movie como Samurai Damashii Ken. *Project A-Ko 2: Plot of the Daitokuji Financial Group como Hikari Daitokuji. *Project A-Ko 4: Final como Hikari Daitokuji. *Saiyuki Reload Burial como Nii Jienyi. *Shonan Bakusozoku como Wataru Sejima. *Yukikaze como Karl Gunow (Ep.2) Peliculas: *Alexander: The Movie como Cleitus. *Blue Remains como Cytosine Tria. *Shin Chan: aventuras en Henderland como Makao. *Shin Chan y la ambición de Karakaka como Bearded Student. *ESPer Mami: Hoshizora no Dancing Doll como Hideki. *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation como Yazan Gable. *Nausicaä del Valle del Viento como Torumekian Soldier. *RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio como Masayoshi Kuki. *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken: Raoh-den Junai no Shō como Shu. *Tenchi Muyo Movie 1: Tenchi in Love como Sabato. *The Sky Crawlers como Honda. *The Venus Wars como Wil. *Toujou!! Raman Otoko como Piitan. *Turn A Gundam: Earth Light como Gavane Goonny. *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust como Kyle. *Yu Yu Hakusho The Movie: Poltergeist Report como Kuronue. Doblaje: *Dawn of the Dead como CJ. *Depredador 2 como Agente Keyes. *Die Hard: With a Vengeance como Zeus Carver. *Dragonball Evolution como Piccolo Daimaō. *El quinto elemento como Korben Dallas. *El mundo perdido: Parque Jurásico II como Dr. Ian Malcolm. *Independence Day como David Levinson. *Jurassic Park como Dr. Ian Malcolm. *Spaceballs como Lone Star. *Trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos como Aragorn. *The Matrix como Agente Smith. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles como Leonardo. Categoría:Seiyū